Tōjūrō
is a senior of Sunagakure, holding the number two position of the Suna Council. Background In his youth, Tōjūrō was a talented shinobi, but, in his waning years, he retired to a seat on the Suna Council a few years before the start of the series, eventually earning the number two position. In Ebizō's declining health and eventual retirement as head of the council, Tōjūrō has made it clear that he desires to become the new head. Personality Tōjūrō is highly ambitious, desiring to become the head of the Suna Council after Ebizō's eventual retirement. To him, the village and its future comes first. When Temari, the previous Kazekage's daughter, was preparing to marry Shikamaru Nara, Tōjūrō worried about losing such a prominent bloodline to Konoha, should something happen to her brothers. With that, he began pressuring Kankurō and Gaara to take brides and have families to further their prominent bloodline for the village's benefit, showing his loyalty towards Suna. His loyalty however seems to be only to his idea of Suna similar to Danzō Shimura as he openly undermines the Kazekage behind the scenes and instructs rebellion in secret in order to assure his continued need to Suna to the point that he heavily desires for the Kazekage Clan to be cast out of Suna. Similar to many other ninja of his generation, Tōjūro has little to no faith or love for the younger generations of his village. Tōjūro enjoys when younger shinobi grovel in front of him, even more so if the shinobi are handsome, being jealous of their youth as he believes that getting old meant he was slowly descending from his position at the top of the summit. His manipulation of the younger shinobi shows a very sinister, jealous, and calculating side of him. Due to this disinterest in the younger generations though, Tōjūrō never realised how powerful and crafty they had grown and, admittedly, vastly underestimated them. He also appears to be very computer and technologically inept as it is far beyond his generation (possibly a reference to his hatred for younger generations). Abilities Tōjūrō has a great deal of intelligence, given that he holds the number two position in the Suna Council. In the past, he was a taijutsu user, with his lightly moving body being his identity. Due to his skill in martial arts, Tōjūrō was renown as the strongest in Suna. He also excelled in Wind Release, the Summoning Technique and genjutsu — he stood above the rest in every sort of field. Blank Period Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage During a meeting with Gaara, Tōjūrō led the other seniors in an attempt to convince Gaara in accepting an arranged marriage meeting to continue his prominent bloodline for the village. His pleas are met as Gaara accepts to meet the girl they'd chose at an arranged date. In reality, Tōjūrō heavily pressured the Hōki Family's heiress to go into the forced marriage in hopes that she would flee and elope with her lover, Shigezane, in order to publicly humiliate the Kazekage and use a terrorist group from Ishigakure to assassinate him. Sometime after Gaara's fight against the Ishi terrorists, Tōjūrō had a meet-up with Maizuru, hinting that he also wishes for Kankurō to take over the responsibilities of the Kazekage or that he enjoys manipulating the younger shinobi. After giving a few instructions to the young shinobi, he leaned against his sofa satisfied while silently stating he's placed himself in a position of continued need. Later, as the pro-Kankurō faction slowly and surely took over Suna, Tōjūrō happily ordered Maizuru to arrest Kankurō as he was leading a coup in Suna. However, much to his horror, he realised "Maizuru" was actually one of Kankurō's puppets and in fact all of the pro-Kankurō shinobi were in fact puppets and all he saw was actually convenient uses of computer programming and filming that was beyond Tōjūrō's generation. Realising he was defeated, Tōjūrō surrendered and all his fellow conspirators on the council were finally arrested leaving Suna's future free of the older generation that clung to the war torn past.